


Art for Holding Darkness Within

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Investigating a murder lands the Major Crimes Scene at an abondoned house, a raging storm and an active killer.
Kudos: 5





	Art for Holding Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the gingeravenger who inspired this piece through her entertaining and often chilling, what's-going-to-happen next writing!


End file.
